


World's Worst Couple

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, mostly its just crack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 超人和蝙蝠侠是世界最佳拍档，但克拉克·肯特与布鲁斯·韦恩是世界最糟情侣。





	1. Chapter 1

 

“别搞错，但蝙蝠侠很好，不好的是布鲁斯和我的关系。”克拉克·肯特说，他餐盘里的那块培根已经变凉，边沿泛着火候过头的焦黑，凝固的油脂浮在表面，看起来死气沉沉且对一切都已经心灰意冷，克拉克拿叉子戳了一下就食欲全无，并且和那块培根感同身受。他扔了叉子，用手肘把盘子推到旁边。

路易斯同情的看着他。

“你在你们刚开始约会的时候就知道那是怎么回事，克拉克，”她说，“所以问题到底出在哪里？”

“你该问到底哪里没有问题。”克拉克说。

“我们唯一合得来的地方只有性生活。”他坦白道，似乎已经和他的培根一样彻底放弃了存在意义。当然，这个例子里的‘存在’仅仅指代感情方面。

“老天啊，我简直不敢继续想下去。”大都会的记者用力抹了一把脸，在撞到鼻梁上的眼镜时悻悻放下手，面色颓唐，“但如果哪天我们的性生活也出问题了的话，我发誓，他绝对会当场和我分手。”

 

*

 

“不，超人没有问题，有问题的是克拉克和我的关系。”布鲁斯·韦恩说，他把餐盘里的牛角包撕成三份小块，然后拿起旁边编织筐里的手巾，抹掉手指上的一点面包屑，表情透露出一种克制的懒厌。手肘另一侧放着的红茶散发着柔顺的香味，掺杂着一点薰衣草的凝神气息。布鲁斯皱起眉。虽然茶也不错，但现在他更宁可来杯咖啡。

阿尔弗雷德没有动摇的看着他。

“你在这段关系开始前就分析过其中的风险，韦恩少爷，”他说，“我不得不问，但还有什么问题是你没考虑到的？”

“你该问我还有多少问题是没考虑到的。”布鲁斯说。

“我们唯一合拍的地方似乎只有私生活。”他尽量隐晦的说，虽然这话一听就知道到底是什么意思。当然，光是哥谭韦恩嘴里的一句‘私生活’也足够上两个月份的头条了。

“我必须承认事实就是这样。”哥谭的国王叹了一口气，手指敲着桌面，接着再去揉了揉额角，面露倦色，“但如果哪天我们在那方面也产生矛盾的话，恐怕克拉克会决定我们的关系也该告一段落了。”

 

—

 

现在就是最好的时机。克拉克告诉自己。

用屁股把椅子慢慢推到后面，站起来，餐巾放到桌上，确保所有叉子和那几根他一点也不知道或在乎用处的调羹没被碰掉，然后顺利、从容的向布鲁斯道别。他立刻就能走，甚至用不着找一个特别合理的理由，因为对方正在用研究当月财务报表的方式盯着长桌旁的壁炉，表情肃穆，眼神专注，时长超过五分钟，这说明布鲁斯从起码十五分钟前就已经开始让自己的条件反射代劳所有的场面话，他对克拉克抛出的任何一个话题的反应都是‘是的，听起来不错，克拉克’。

说真的，立刻就走。克拉克告诉自己。连餐盘里那条不知名的鱼都会感激他。

这是他们的第谁知道多少次约会，在这件事上双方记录都不佳，私人时光通常总会被工作打断，因此第二次也可能是一个月后的第七次，因为中间的五次都没能顺利进行到底，包括最初的第二次。

这就像是命中注定的那种‘不可能的事’，有半点宗教信仰的人在听过他们的约会战绩之后都会说：“年轻人，如果一件事第一次没成，那就是你没尽力；第五次没成，那说明有人在暗地里拖你的后腿；如果第十次没成——老天爷，聆听上帝的声音吧——那说明你打从一开始就不该干这件事。”

和布鲁斯·韦恩约会显然就是克拉克的那件‘不可能的事’。

除却外力影响导致的种种不可行以外，他们之间还有严重的观念不同问题。由克拉克提出的约会通常都是在城市小巷拐角里的家庭餐厅或是远郊的户外野餐，他们第一次这么约定的时候，布鲁斯是在迟到四十五分钟后从直升机上下来的。当时的场景实在难以形容，但双旋翼转动时的风甚至没能吹动从中跃下来的哥谭首富头顶上的一根头发，不，那些棕白掺杂的头发一丝不苟，被发胶固定的完美至极，效果堪比混凝土涂出来的铜墙铁壁。

第二次的时候，布鲁斯换了全幅伪装，一顶帽檐阴影几乎遮到下巴的棒球帽和在赛马场外头才能买到的那种大夹克衫，这回他迟到了十五分钟，出现方式是在克拉克正坐在餐厅里的小圆桌前喝水时忽然滑进了他对面的座位，克拉克当时正在闷闷不乐的想着自己还需要等多久，因此没注意到他的心跳，结果就是他被这个突然出现、并且打扮的活像自杀式袭击的恐怖分子的家伙吓到呛住了水。而布鲁斯当时对此的反应是一句压低了声的：“老天啊，肯特，你怎么回事？”

之后的几次可以以此类推，全凭想象。

总而言之，由克拉克发起的约会似乎总会得到这样的效果，以至于两人都无法放松享受，更别提达成一场约会应有的作用，所以后来他们在默契不提的情况下转变了形式：由布鲁斯来提出约会。

那基本就是另一场灾难了。

在这之前，克拉克只是对布鲁斯的富有和忙碌程度有个模糊的概念，具体停留在‘我买了那家银行’上，当时他对这事的情绪主要是心怀感激，震惊都是其次。但现在，在他们开始上床超过六个月、开始约会超过三个月之后，克拉克对这一整个情况总算有了一个相当直观的概念。

由布鲁斯提出的第一次约会是在奥本，因为据哥谭首富声称，他们可以一边看麦凯格塔一边喝镇上买来的杯装威士忌，浪漫且充满韵味。但在约会起始的十五分钟和三通电话之后，克拉克立刻反应过来这场约会之所以没在哥谭或大都会进行的原因是韦恩集团正好有个项目在这附近。布鲁斯基本全程都在电话上，最后是被又一架直升机载走的，而克拉克基本全程都在遥看苏格兰美景，最后喝了两人份且对氪星人毫无作用的威士忌，再自己飞行回了大都会。

第二次则是充满韦恩风格的所谓的弥补。那阵子刚好赶上大选日，星球日报忙的热火朝天，克拉克在拯救世界和赶稿之间几乎忘了自己还是个超级英雄，且有诸多超级能力，他多次试图向坚持不懈的向他发出邀请的布鲁斯解释自己心领他的好意，也接受他的道歉，但他真的、真的没有时间。于是第二天早上，当大都会的明星记者拖着虚浮的步伐步入自己的工作地点时，他迎来的第一个问候不是惯例来自路易斯的那句‘早上好，小镇男孩！’，而是他的顶头上司佩里与他擦身而过时抛来的一句‘看在上帝的份上，把你的领带掰正，别让韦恩先生看到这幅邋遢的貌相！’这话叫他当即清醒过来，带着十万分的警惕反问：‘什么韦恩？哪来的韦恩？哪个韦恩？’随即得到了‘就那一个韦恩，现在还是我们报社的新老板，肯特，所以行行好吧。’的回答。十五分钟之后，克拉克被‘就那一个韦恩’和‘报社的新老板’叫进了顶楼办公室，然后得到了一个在办公桌下的口活做为上次约会的弥补。

之后的每一次约会都大同小异，而且基本都是以任何形式上的‘弥补’做为结局。

克拉克知道从全局上来看，他真的没法报怨什么，因为和布鲁斯的性爱体验基本是他经历过最美妙的性爱体验，他们的身体就是有那种自发的默契，每一个触碰都能带出火花，贴合宛如生来就是为彼此打造的。但哪怕只有一次，克拉克发自内心希望自己能和布鲁斯在不是有一只手伸进对方裤子里或是充满尴尬无言对望的情况下进行一场正常人会有的那种甜蜜、温馨的约会。

但显然，‘不可能的事’就是‘不可能的事’。

因为回到当前，此时此刻，他们在经过几次险些发酵为争吵的沟通之后决定以后的所有约会都在双方熟悉的环境里进行，第一次就是现在这次，位置是韦恩大宅主厅里的那张长桌，活动是晚上七点的晚餐，对象是在自己家里依然身着订制马甲衬衫的布鲁斯·韦恩本人，在壁炉的篝火映衬下漂亮的活像是油画里出来的人物，但他的表情僵硬，语调轻佻，显然心不在焉。

而从进餐开始上的第一道开胃菜起，克拉克发现自己不但认不出餐盘里的食材，也完全不知道为什么旁边会摆着三把叉子和三把调羹。而在布鲁斯状似漫不经心的向他介绍餐点和餐具用途的时候，克拉克一点也听不进去，也没法违心承认自己会在乎这些东西。

直到此刻，他才猛然惊觉除却超级英雄的工作，他和布鲁斯完全聊不到一起去。

这个认知宛如当头一棒，克拉克懵然呆坐在长桌对过的椅子里，好半天都没法回过神来。超级视力让他隔着起码五六米的距离也能清晰看见布鲁斯正面对着自己的侧身，精致到一丝不苟的得体服饰、发胶固定的棕发、有火光在其中跳跃的暖褐色双眼。在他眼前的布鲁斯美好到令他心醉不已，但他绝不是一个小镇出来的男孩会习惯的那种对象；反过来说，他也不是一个在贵族式教育下熏陶长大的成熟男人的理想伴侣。

显然，布鲁斯或多或少也察觉到了这点，因为今晚他全程都在回避克拉克的目光。

超人与蝙蝠侠或许是世界最佳拍档，但在面具之下，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩根本不是一个世界的人。

好几分钟后的沉默之后，克拉克咳嗽了一声，然后把椅子向后推去，膝盖上的餐巾放到旁边，动作谨慎，期间一份餐具都没碰掉。长桌对面的布鲁斯虽然维持原本动作没变，但不易察觉的绷紧了肩膀。

“布鲁斯，”他紧张的清了清嗓子，然后张嘴说：“瞭望塔明天的安排是什么？”

哥谭人扭头看过来，大张着眼睛，接着如释重负的叹出一口气。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“有的时候，我真的想把他那个漂亮完美的脑袋拧掉，就这么直接拧掉。”克拉克咬牙切齿的说，两只手比划了一个掰断玉米棒时常见的动作，“而且我敢发誓，布鲁斯要是知道的话，他绝对会把重点放在这种谋杀方式有多不稳妥上，再顺势展开一段拐弯抹角骂我做事太冲动的说教，而不是质疑我会步入歧途的初衷。”

隔了大概三到五分钟的沉默之后。

“……哇喔，这可真是，呃。”巴里艰难地说，忽然感到非常、非常的不知所措，“那你，嗯，你真的挺了解布鲁斯的，哈？”

克拉克皮笑肉不笑的咧开嘴，然后把桌上的香蕉马芬对半扯开，扔了半个进嘴里，下颚闭合时的用力程度足以嚼碎钢铁。

“对啊。”他最终含糊不清的说，“我就是那么了解他。”

 

*

 

“有的时候，我真的想把他那颗氪星脑袋撬开，看看里面的构造到底是怎么回事。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的说，难得一见的满脸挫败，他要抬起去揉搓下巴的手中途转向，捏成一只紧攥起的拳头，“我敢发誓，那里面绝对都是固执己见的幼稚想法，我是说——对啊，我得用氪石才能把他的脑壳撬开，我发过誓绝不会这么对他，但一个人总能幻想吧？”

隔了大概两到三分钟的沉默之后。

“……你知道我不是阿福，对吧？我不会把这事裹了糖霜再给你说一遍的。”戴安娜端起自己的咖啡，皱起鼻子，“就，不。”

布鲁斯古怪的看了她一眼，然后向后靠坐回自己的椅背里，手指不停歇的敲击着木质扶手，用力程度仿佛那把那玩意儿当做一个氪星脑壳的替代品。

“我知道。”他最终厉声说，“而且就凭你刚才说的那句话，我还知道你和阿福一点也不熟。”

 

—

 

事情起源是一周前，具体地点是大都会克拉克的单人公寓，场合是他们的第十七次约会尝试，结果则以惨烈失败告终。

具体时间得从克拉克从公寓门口踏入室内起的第一秒算起，失败的根源当时正被他夹在提着公文包的那只手的腋下。而他年长的情人难得一次没有迟到，布鲁斯正坐在他的沙发上翻看手机，定制三件套俱全，把他屁股底下那只价值一百五十美元的得体单人沙发衬托的如同一只编制毛糙低劣的蒲垫。

“介意向我介绍一下你的情人们吗，韦恩先生？”这是克拉克对他说的第一句话。

“如果你是那种很介意对方过往情史的类型，克拉克，”布鲁斯头也没抬，话头接过去时一拍不落，甚至还一边说话一边在手机上回复着信息，“那和哥谭王子恋爱打从一开始就不是好选择。”

“我介意的不是你的过往情史，布鲁斯，”克拉克咬牙切齿的回答，“我介意的是你现在的那个。”

然后他把一叠报纸摔到桌上，一份星球日报一份哥谭时报，两份散发着全新墨印气味的纸质报上加粗印着的头条新闻是同一个内容。

“‘哥谭国王造访大都会，携新伴出席晚宴’？”在星球日报就职的记者本人也是在今天才知道花边居然拿到了这么好的素材，那张‘国王’与‘新伴’的正面照角度更是好到可以登上杂志硬照，想必能卖火全城起码两周。但在这件事上，克拉克完全没法替自己隔壁隔间的同事感到高兴。

“布鲁斯，这到底是什么意思？”

中年人总算抬头斜睨他一眼，表情带着被冗长会议打扰浅眠的一贯的不耐和隐隐谴责，他拾起一份报纸随意翻看了两页，再重新抛回桌上，力道不亚于刚才那一回。那可怜的纸质报的一角被空气吹动浮起，接着又让平实的桌面压出了一个折角来。

“字面意思，克拉克。”布鲁斯不耐烦的说，“布鲁斯·韦恩总要有个新伴，但你知道那不是真的。”他着重强调，“你知道我到底和谁在一起。”

“是啊，我确实知道。”短暂的沉默后，克拉克问：“但你知道吗？”

这种愈发趋向情侣间愚蠢的无逻辑争吵的发言让中年人警惕起来，打从他们在一起的第一天起他就告诫过自己：无论如何，绝对别让他们也落入那个俗套里。他们是两个理性、神智健全的成年人，看在天杀的上帝的份上，他们还是超人和蝙蝠侠，至少他们也该表现的像那样一点。

布鲁斯危险的眯起眼睛，“你到底想表达什么？”

大都会的记者先生深深吸进一口气，“我想表达的是：为什么不直接承认你在和我约会？”他一把摘掉眼镜，用力揉了揉脸颊，“我知道那不是因为我的身份不起眼，在外界看来远配不上哥谭的国王——我知道你绝不会那样想，布鲁斯，但我真的想不到别的理由。”  
“我没有那样想。”

“我说了我知道。”

中年人陷入沉默长达一分钟，接着攥紧了搁在膝盖上的那只拳头。

“……不敢相信你居然还要问。”他喃喃，然后在下一刻猛地提高音量，明显的情绪起伏把克拉克吓了一跳，“因为如果那样的话所有人都会看到你，克拉克，不是超人或者星球日报的小记者，他们会看到 **你** ，挖出你从这一刻起往前推的所有历史、就读过的学校、以前的约会对象、玛莎的住址——你的生活会变成一本便利店里可供随意阅读的花边杂志！”

说到这里，哥谭人深深吸入一口气，把落到眉骨前的一缕头发粗鲁的抹回脑后，表情愤慨，目光谴责：“还有最严重的，他们会想知道你在那副眼镜底下到底是什么样，而你——你知道你作为超人的伪装有多糟糕吗？任何一个有半点脑容的人要是想要深究下去，你觉得会发什么？”

克拉克愣住了。

“所以，你是说这个，”他重新拿起那叠报纸，手指用力戳着上面的头条，“就这个，你是说这根本就是我的错？”他不可置信的问。

布鲁斯猛地向后一靠，两臂环胸，感觉整一件事都荒诞无稽至极，而且是纯纯粹粹的浪费时间。这本来该是一次天杀的约会，而不是天杀的批斗大会。

“难到那还是 **我的** 错吗？”他尖锐的反问道。

于是那叠报纸被第三次摔到了桌上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly tho there's absolutely nothing serious bout this fic, it's just crack. I'm not gonna discuss anything regarding class gap or stuff remotely like it here.  
> It's almost end of the year,fellows. We need all the fluff we can get.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“我和布鲁斯？你在说什么呢，妈，我们当然挺好的。”克拉克目不斜视的把手里刚洗好的餐盘放回抽屉里，“能把另一个盘子递过来吗？”

“对啊，你们挺好的。”玛莎盯着他，用的是那种母亲特有的‘我知道你在胡扯，年轻人’的眼神，“所以你们才会一整晚都没和对方说几句话，因为你们挺好的。”

克拉克响亮的咳嗽一声，从他的妈妈的视角来看恐怕不会发现，但他刚才差点摔碎一个盘子，他只是用超级速度作弊把它在落地前又捡了回来。

“别这样，妈，”他压低声说，“他就在客厅里坐着呢。”

“所以我们才会在厨房里说话，”玛莎点点头，然后又指了指水槽边的洗碗机，“还开着洗碗机。”最后，她严厉的瞪了自己的儿子一眼，这才把那只在手里捏了快有三分钟的盘子递了出去。

“你最好现在就开始解释为什么会这样，还有为什么你觉得自己能在这种事上对我撒谎，年轻人。”

克拉克的肩膀垮了下去。

*

“我和克拉克？那真的没什么好说的，我们还是老样子。”布鲁斯惊讶的张大眼睛，把手里刚泡好的热可可递了过去，“玛莎，你不该现在还醒着。”

“嗯哼，我在哪儿也听过这句话。”玛莎嘀咕，接着打了个哈欠，她把热可可捧在掌心里，让棉花糖和可可粉的味道充斥鼻腔，“所以，因为没什么好说的，你们才会一整晚都在假装关系不错？”

布鲁斯低低的咳嗽一声，从玛莎的角度来看恐怕不会发现，但他刚才手抖了一下，差点把自己那杯洒出来，他不动声色的抹掉漏出来的一点可可粉，阖上盖子把罐头放回橱柜里。

“真的没什么，玛莎，”他轻声说，“克拉克还在楼上呢。”

“那是因为他已经睡着了，克拉克打小就是习惯早睡早起的人。而你，布鲁斯，”玛莎叹了口气，然后在他们俩人各自端着的热可可间来回比划了一下，“你就是只夜猫子。”她抿了一口自己的饮料，然后走过去轻捏了两下布鲁斯的肩膀，再拍了拍他的后背。

“我会醒着是因为这幅老膝盖在冬天总容易受凉，但你肯定有别的原因才会在夜里一点半的时候躲进我家的厨房。”顿了顿，她温和的说，“所以，介意告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”

布鲁斯的后背一僵。

—

他们在下午五点的时候到达斯莫维尔的肯特农场，玛莎裹紧身上的披肩，站在门廊前看着布鲁斯把车停在路边，然后两人一前一后下车，向她走来。她依次给了他们一个结结实实的拥抱，克拉克把她拾起来脱离地面了几秒，而布鲁斯看起来像是她随时都会在自己的两臂间爆炸，这让这名好女士忍不住抬手去轻拍了拍他的脸颊。

准确来说，这是他们第一次以“克拉克和布鲁斯”的身份，而不是“克拉克”和“布鲁斯”拜访玛莎，距离两人约会开始已经过去六个月，克拉克在第四个月的时候才告诉了玛莎这事真的发生了，他的妈妈立刻坚持他们得来过一次圣诞，带上格雷森和阿尔弗雷德一起，他们可以在斯莫维尔或是哥谭过节，布鲁斯最终还是婉拒了这个提议，但是答应会在圣诞前夕去拜访一次。

今天就是赴约的时候。

晚餐是玛莎提前准备好的，她在今早从冷冻里拿出了前一天买好的半鸡，塞了当季蔬菜进去后烘烤成漂亮的金黄色，另外还有豌豆土豆泥，整整一大碗水果色拉，以及她最拿手的苹果派。对小镇人来说这已经算上是顿大餐，布鲁斯无疑见过更好的，但他表现的格外温和又耐心，还有点恰到好处的受宠若惊，每一道菜都得到了充分且不过分的赞美，几句话就把这位忙活了半天的好女士说的咯咯笑个不停。这让克拉克很难不会注意到在面对玛莎的时候，布鲁斯似乎总有无穷尽的温柔。

“要么是阿福从没给你做过烤鸡，要么就是你真的很擅长讨她欢心。”克拉克在他耳边说。

他们正肩贴着肩的挤在一张小单人沙发里，布鲁斯有半边基本是坐在年轻人的大腿上，他的大衣和围巾都在门后的挂钩上摆着，现在这名地道的哥谭贵族只穿着简单的衬衫和西裤，一只毛绒拖鞋挂在脚背上，随着他交叠的小腿摆动的幅度而来回轻晃着，克拉克盯着那只从西裤下漏出来的脚踝看了一会儿，直到听见苹果派出炉的声音才回过神来。

布鲁斯像是察觉到了他的想法似的挑起眉毛。“阿福确实没怎么做过烤鸡，”顿了顿，他翘起嘴角，“以及，我真的很擅长讨她欢心。”

“玛莎本来就很喜欢你。”克拉克抬头看过去，注意到布鲁斯正扭头看着厨房的方向，“一直都是，她在家里总提到你。”他捏了捏手边的那只膝盖，“你不用太刻意。”

“不，我没刻意做什么，”布鲁斯短暂的笑了一下，“我也很喜欢玛莎。”

克拉克轻哼了一声，感慨的叹息：“你在这儿的时候比和我在一起还自在，相信我，我看得出来你很喜欢她。”

这话让布鲁斯立刻扭过头来看向他，“你在暗示什么？”接着，他不等回答就翻了翻眼睛，从年轻人的腿上爬了起来，站直后整理起衬衫上的皱褶，“请别告诉我你在吃你自己母亲的醋，克拉克。”他语带谴责的添上一句。

“老天啊，我才不是那个意思。”克拉克惊讶的张大眼睛，然后有些好笑的摇摇头，“我也没在暗示什么，只是单纯的陈述事实。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，接着紧紧皱起眉，“……所以，你觉得我和你在一起的时候都很不自在？”

“难道不是吗？”克拉克反问道，接着立刻压低声添上一句，“我是说除了床上的时候。”

“看在上帝的份上，肯特。”布鲁斯震惊的瞪着他，他飞快的扫了一眼厨房，确定玛莎还在里面忙活，于是再次回过头来，同样压低了声说，“如果和你在一起让我不自在的话，我为什么会和你在一起？”

克拉克没立刻回答，他和布鲁斯维持了一会儿对视，然后抬手去用力揉了揉脸颊。

“有的时候，布鲁斯，我也想问这个问题。”他说。

中年人只是瞪着他。

“我不会在这里和你吵起来。”最终，布鲁斯面无表情地决定，然后折身走进厨房里。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“说真的，我不知道为什么他会和我约会。”克拉克盯着电脑屏幕说，泛着荧光的屏幕折射出他此刻的表情，看起来就和他面前这份即将截稿的草本一样惨淡。

“我不知道为什么我们约会了八个月， **八个月** ，路易斯！天哪，我们在一起的时候他甚至不会问我今天过得怎么样，因为蝙蝠侠什么都知道；但我也不会问，因为我是超人，我也早就知道他今天过得怎么样——不，不，那不是重点。重点是，我们根本不合适，我们没法像普通人那样谈恋爱，那根本行不通。”

“那就分手。”他的通宵赶稿同伴在对面隔间说，格外用力的敲击着键盘，此时此刻整个办公室只剩下他们两个人，所以她一点也不在乎自己说话的音量，“说实话，我已经听你抱怨了他八个月了，小镇男孩，要么就立刻分手，要么就向他求婚，然后去和你们的婚姻调解师说这些鬼话。”

克拉克立刻一推键盘，伸长脖子，隔着隔间投去极其不赞同的一眼。路易斯毫不客气的瞪了回来，她已经干入魔超过七个小时了，她现在真的一点也不怕那副‘超人不赞同’的眼神。

“我不想和他分手。”于是小记者把脖子缩了回去，萎靡的靠进自己的转椅里，“我真的一点也不想和他分手。”

然后他忽然挺直了后背，表情介于不可置信和震惊之间，像是猛然意识到了某个至关重要的重点，“……拉奥啊，我觉得我爱他。”

这回轮到路易斯伸长了脖子，“你觉得， **你觉得** ？”她加重语气的重复了一遍，脸上也写满了不可置信。

“你从第一次约会起就在告诉我你们有多不合适，把他形容的像个难搞的富家千金，但看看日历——哇，恭喜啊，你们已经搞在一起有一年多了。”她用力呼出一口气，把刘海吹得飘了起来，“所以你当然他妈的爱他，肯特，你们合不来只是因为你们合作了太久，以至于真的开始约会的时候完全跳过了热恋期，直接步入了老夫老妻互相看不顺眼的阶段。”

作为总结，她在自己的文档上敲出最后一个铿锵有力的句号，然后用力拍了一记桌子，把边上已经干涸许久的马克杯拍的都震了两下。

“你们可是超人和蝙蝠侠，肯特，清醒点，这个世界上没有比你们更适合对方的人了。”

克拉克像是被这些字击沉到直接失去了语言能力，他愣了好一会儿，然后先是皱眉，接着再是咧嘴，最后猛地打了个寒战。

“……难搞的富家千金？”他重复了一遍，用力弹了一记舌头，“哇喔，莲恩，你知道他很有可能在这儿装了窃听器，对吧？”

路易斯翻了翻眼睛，她还没从自己提前赶完稿的兴奋感里褪下来，于是毫不客气的说：“你不可能在知道的前提下还和我说了那么多他的坏话，小镇男孩，别想吓唬我。”

然后她忽然注意到了克拉克脸上的表情，“……等等，认真的？”

但她的好同事的思绪已经彻底跳脱去了另一个话题了，他若有所思的摸着自己的下巴。

“结婚，嗯？”

 

*

 

“我不知道为什么我和克拉克还没分手。”布鲁斯对着超级电脑的屏幕说，上面被设置成滚动式的的信息链还没经过整理，看起来杂乱无章，与他此刻的心境完全相符。

“我们已经在一起八个月了，阿福， **八个月** ，目前为止我们的约会的成功率只有百分之二十一，他觉得我和他在一起的时候‘不自在’，但那是我这边的台词才对——而我们依然没有分手。说真的，为什么我们这都没有分手？”

“因为结束一段关系通常都需要有人先把这个想法提出来，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德习以为常似的说，他正支着腰站在他的雇主身边，皱着眉看着屏幕，时不时点击暂停去指出一两个问题，“既然这个话题又被捡出来了，我能假设这次你是想要做最后结束的那个人吗？”

布鲁斯立刻张大眼睛，扭头看向他的老管家，表情写满了不可置信和谴责。阿尔弗雷德只是给了他一个挑眉。他们已经在蝙蝠洞里整理了超过八个小时的档案了，至少即将年逾七十的老管家确信自己已经濒临极限，但话说回来，哪怕正面对着体能和精神上的压力问题，阿尔弗雷德也从来没怕过所谓‘蝙蝠侠不赞同’的瞪视。

“不，不是。”于是布鲁斯屈服的缩回自己的转椅里，皱眉瞪着电脑屏幕，一只手揉着额头，模样活像是在研究什么世界级谜题，“我现在不打算那么做，也从来都没那么打算过。”

一个想法在此刻击中他。布鲁斯忽然放下手臂，浑身僵直，露出了介于不可置信和无限逼近惊慌的表情，“……操，我好像爱上那个天杀的混蛋了。”

阿尔弗雷德当即响亮的一咂舌，严厉的说：“注意语言。”然后他顿了顿，咳嗽一声，继续道，“但这个判断恐怕确实是正确的。”这立刻换来了布鲁斯更为震惊的目光。

他的好管家只是忍耐的看着他，“少爷，你们发展出这种关系已经一年多了，”他在布鲁斯能反驳前猛然提高音量，着重强调：“ ** **已经一年多了**** 。”他投去一个‘别指望你能瞒过养育你长大的管家任何事’的瞪视，然后清清嗓子，继续道：“你总是在阐述你们有多不适合彼此的理由，两人的生活背景和方式存在多少差异和矛盾，但我没看到你们中的任何一个人有想要结束的意思，我只看到你们不断磨合，并在持续的为对方做出改变。”

说到这里，他干脆摊开手，像是这已经足以说明所有问题。

“当然，你们的改变方式还有待改进，但年轻的爱情总是如此。”老管家翘起嘴角，半是打趣半是调侃的道，“你们可是世界最佳拍档，布鲁斯少爷，请对这份世界一致认同的默契多有点信心。”

一时间，工作间里静的甚至能听到隔离层下方溶洞内蝙蝠群拍动翅膀的声音。

好一会儿之后，布鲁斯张口结舌，最终只憋出一句含糊的嘀咕：“……老天啊，阿福，你最近是不是在看南希·迈耶斯的电影？”

阿尔弗雷德毫不客气的翻了翻眼睛，“原谅一个老人要设法苦中作乐，布鲁斯少爷。我不能总依靠你每日独演的希区柯克风格的个人连续剧维生。”

一方面，这确实让布鲁斯对面前陪伴自己多年的好管家生起一丝从未消散过的愧疚之情，在另一方面，他不敢相信阿尔弗雷德居然还在和他打感情牌。

“这不公平。为什么你总能说过我？”肩头的担子卸下去后，布鲁斯干脆大声抱怨起来记忆里第一件鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，“还有，大学那年你为什么不教我怎么说一辩的开场白？”

“天可怜见，我亲爱的少爷，”阿尔弗雷德忍无可忍，“好像你当时真的意在辩论队似的。”

 

—

 

他们在步入瞭望塔的时候撞到了一起，双方都是一愣，无论看不看得到具体表情，在场气氛都有些尴尬。

超人盯着蝙蝠侠看了一会儿。

“你不想和我分手。”他忽然格外笃定的说，“抱歉，我知道现在是工作场合。”

蝙蝠侠一愣，接着在面具下翻了翻眼睛。通常来说，他会首先赞同超人的这份工作意识，再指责他在明知故犯，但不是现在。

斟酌片刻后，他回答：“你也不想和我分手。”

超人耸耸肩，没有否认。

“你有一架去大都会专用的直升机。”他实事求是的说，“但我有一个自己的外星堡垒。”

“我确实有。”蝙蝠侠若有所思的点头，“你确实也有。”

“你喜欢英式红茶和手磨咖啡。”超人接着说下去，“我喜欢放了一天的冰啤酒。”

“阿尔弗雷德式的教育熏陶所得的必然结果。”蝙蝠侠耸肩，然后继续点头，“但冰啤酒也没什么不好的。”

“你的过往情史比三本双语词典叠在一起还厚。”超人补充，“我有过一个前任和大概两个暗恋对象。”

蝙蝠侠这次没有点头，他张开嘴又闭上，一个单音节的‘不是’卡在喉咙里，导致腮帮子无意识的鼓起来。最后，他选择用蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光瞪向对方，沉默以对。

“但你现在和我在一起。”超人好心的替他说。

“对，我现在和你在一起。”对方立刻顺着这个台阶跳了下来，如释重负的点头。

超人露齿一笑，似乎对这个反应很满意。

“所以你爱我。”

“我确实爱你。”蝙蝠侠点头，接着才反应过来自己对什么点了头。“嘿，你也爱我。”他立刻说。

不知道为什么，但那语调听起来就像是在辩论赛上以消极攻击的方式反驳对方辩手的观点，而不是如字面意义的那样甜蜜告白。

“我确实爱你。”这回轮到超人痛快的点头。他就知道布鲁斯肯定在星球日报也装了窃听器。“随你怎么说，反正我就是爱你。”

在说这话时，超人的表情骄傲又得意，仿佛他刚刚打出了美国职业棒球联盟近二十年来的第一个内场大满贯，而不是在瞭望塔的日常值班任务上对蝙蝠侠即指布鲁斯·韦恩承认自己爱他。说实话，在超人看来，这两件事确实能让他感到程度一致的自豪，于是他脸上的笑容扩的更大了。

蝙蝠侠一愣，然后在面具下更用力翻了翻眼睛。

“好吧，至少你没现在就求婚。”他不耐烦的嘀咕，接着立刻警惕的后退了一步，“不，等等——你在做什么？卡尔·艾尔，现在立刻站起来，这里是工作场合！”

 

 


End file.
